Lost Girls
Synopsis Elena demands that Stefan explain the frightening events that have been happening in Mystic Falls. In a string of flashbacks, Stefan explains how his rivalry with Damon began back in the Civil War when they met the love of their lives Katherine, the vampire who was the one that sired both of them. In the present, Damon impulsively takes control of Vicki's future, and a confused and frightened Vicki runs away. Also, Sheriff Forbes, Mayor Lockwood, Logan and the others take drastic steps to protect their town. Plot Summary Elena demands that Stefan explain the frightening events that have been happening in Mystic Falls. In flashbacks, Stefan explains how his rivalry with Damon began. Back in the present, Damon impulsively takes control of Vicki's future, and a confused and frightened Vicki runs away. Finally, Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood take steps to protect the town. Characters Starring * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Guest Starring * Robert Pralgo as Richard Lockwood * Chris Johnson as Logan Fell * Marguerite MacIntyre as Sheriff Forbes Voiceovers :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Dear Diary, I am not a believer. People are born, they grow old and then they die. That’s the world we live in. How can I deny what’s right in front of me? Someone who never grows old, never gets hurt, someone who changes in ways that can’t be explained, girls bitten, bodies drained of blood. Quotes All italicized names represent quotes that occurred during the Flashbacks. :[[Stefan Salvatore|''Stefan]]: You must be Miss Pierce. [[Katherine|Katherine]]: Please, call me Katherine. :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: What are you? [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: I’m a vampire. :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: Elena I would never hurt you, you’re safe with me. :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: Elena You can hate me, but I need you to trust me. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: I want my ring. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: You’re the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I’ve done, and whoever I’ve sucked dry is on you, buddy. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: What’d you Fed Ex it to Rome? :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Vicki You just don’t wanna die, do ya? :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: When you Google vampire you get a world of fiction. What's reality? :[[Sheriff Forbes|'Sheriff Forbes']]: It tried to cover its tracks. [[Logan Fell|'Logan']]: Are you sure? [[Sheriff Forbes|'Sheriff Forbes']]: I’m positive. You only burn a corpse when you try and hide cause of death and there are no shell casings. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Where are you, Stefan? I’m trapped, at the house, and I’m getting really bored and really impatient and I don’t do bored and impatient. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: a drained Vicki Well you’re not gonna be any fun today. :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: I’ve been 17 years old since 1864. :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: The Salvatore brothers; best friends. :[[Katherine|Katherine]]: Who needs rules? :[[Damon Salvatore|Damon]]: Why are you just standing there? That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased. :[[Katherine|Katherine]]: Now I’ll have both of you here to keep me entertained. :[[Katherine|Katherine]]: The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue, however will I choose? :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: That’s the thing about Damon; he doesn’t get mad... he just gets even. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Can I have another hit? That blood was so good. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Only if I can. :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: What Damon wants, Damon gets. :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: Katherine Turns out she wasn’t ours to steal. :[[Katherine|Katherine]]: You have no idea of the future I have planned for us Stefan. You, me and Damon. No rules. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: I’ve been in love; it’s painful, pointless and overrated. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: I think I know what can help you. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: What’s that? [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Death. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: You drank my blood, I killed you and now you have to feed to complete the process. :[[Sheriff Forbes|'Sheriff Forbes']]: You ever staked a vampire before? [[Logan Fell|'Logan']]: Have you? :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: I’m gonna go out on a limb here and guess, Stefan finally fessed up. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: May I come in? Oh wait, of course I can, I’ve been invited. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Don’t look at me with those judgey little eyes. :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Damon Did you thank Katherine? :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Got the whole life story, huh? [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: I got enough. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Oh, I doubt that. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Tip for later; be careful who you invite in the house. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: He said I have to feed. What will happen if I don’t? [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: You’ll fade quickly, and then it’ll all just, be over. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Stefan I wanna go home. Will you take me home? :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: If anyone’s gonna kill you it’s gonna be me. :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena''']]: I can’t be with you, Stefan. Gallery 106.jpg|Stefan and Damon back in 1864 Soundtrack *A Fine Frenzy - Stood Up *Editors - Weight of the World *The Temper Trap - Fader *Anberlin - Enjoy the Silence (Depeche Mode cover) *Green Day - 21 Guns *Jason Walker - Down 106 Category:Season 1